


(Burn it Up UP)

by MissCellophane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth/Lou Ellen, Another freaking chat fic, Asexual Jason Grace, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Bongs, Don't ask about the timeline, Excessive Cursing, Excessive use of the word Babe, F/F, F/M, Feel I should also mention, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings TBD, Pairings will get tagged as they show up, Percy just really likes calling Nico Babe, Will just appeared and won't leave, Wonky Update Schedule, also, and innuendos, and jokes about getting high, and not so subtle innuendos, but that's more implied at the moment, chat fic, hints at underage but nothing graphic, outdated memes, spoilers in tags, will definitely have some rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: 7:41 pmSeaWEED opened the chat (Burn it Up UP)SeaWEED: Yeah, I'd let Shrek fuck me to death.JasonDerulo: What the ever loving fuck Percy.BookQueen: Nico,Your boyfriend's high again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Few words before you read: ONE, before you ask, the Hephaestus cabin and the Athena cabin teamed up and made Demi-Phones. Which is basically a cell phone but won't attract monsters. Two, I know Leo (And everyone else tbh) is a little ooc I'll fix it later. Maybe. Three, The pairings (Except for a few) aren't completely decided so for now I will only tag Pernico(Percy/Nico) Because that will be a pairing (I will also warn that I love rare pairings so expect a few.). Four, Don't ask about the timeline. It's some time after BOO but don't quote me on that.
> 
> Now for the obligatory disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or any other series/people/things that I reference.
> 
> Chat Names-
> 
> SeaWEED- Percy Jackson
> 
> JasonDerulo- Jason Grace (Don't ask why. I don't even fucking know)
> 
> BookQueen- Annabeth Chase
> 
> SpookyscarySkeletons- Nico Di'angelo
> 
> LightningBitch- Thalia Grace
> 
> FirelordLeo- Leo Valdez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets high. That's it. That's the whole chapter.

**7:41 Pm**

**SeaWEED** Opened the chat **(Burn it Up UP)**

**SeaWEED:** Yeah, I'd let Shrek fuck me to death.

**JasonDerulo:** What the ever loving fuck Percy.

**BookQueen:** Nico, Your boyfriend's high again.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** He is not my boyfriend right now. What the fuck.

**SeaWEED:** Awww come on Babe. You honestly can't say you wouldn't fuck Shrek.

**LightningBitch:** What the fuck did I just walk into.

**FirelordLeo:** Sorry this is my fault.

**SeaWEED:** Shrek would be huge. I'm just sayin

**JasonDerulo:** You're boyfriend Di'angelo. Congrats.

**BookQueen:** Your*

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Ohmy fjudvlnadsafbafdjna

**BookQueen:** Also i'm so glad he's not mine anymore. (No offence Perce)

**SeaWEED:** none taken but seriously... Shrek. hes gotta be somewhat good in bed if he has like seven kids right?

**LightningBitch:** Leo what did you do to my cousin?

**FirelordLeo:** The Stolls asked if I could make them a bong.

**BookQueen:** I am honestly not surprised.

**JasonDerulo:** I can't decide whether to laugh or worry

**SeaWeed:** Im fone bet shrek. All big and green. HE could probably lift me so 3easily

**BookQueen:** If you made a bong for the **_Stolls_** how did Percy end up high?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Perce where are you? You're not in your cabin?

**LightningBitch:** Thought you weren't claiming him.

**FirelordLeo:** He's near the beach Nico.

**FirelordLeo:** Also it exploded

**JasonDerulo:** That doesn't explain anything??

**BookQueen:** How the fuck did you make a bong explode!?

**LightningBitch:** of course this happens to Percy.

**FirelordLeo:** I'm not even sure? I mean it was fine one second and the next it just...exploded?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Percy is so high oh my goddd

**JasonDerulo:** What he do?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** He walked across the lake shouting "I'm fucking Jesus man! Holy Shit".

**JasonDerulo:** My stomach hurtssss oh my fuck.

**FirelordLeo:** I..Please tell me you got a video of it? 0.0

**LightningBitch:** Send it to me! I need it.

**LightningBitch:** For research purposes.

**BookQueen:** Was that Percy I just heard shouting the lyrics to under the sea?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** yes. My boyfriend everyone.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Aaaand he's down.

**JasonDerulo:** ?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** He fell into the water.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Percy just popped out the water and quietly said "I hate my life."

**LightningBitch:** At least he's not high anymore.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Leo you have ten seconds before I drown your ass.

**BookQueen:** I just heard Nico shouting.

**JasonDerulo:** Leo just ran passed me screaming as percy chased after him with the "You are so dead" Look.

**LightningBitch:** Press F to pay respects

**JasonDerulo:** F also I call leos workbelt.

**BookQueen:** F, it was nice knowing you Leo.

**LightningBitch:** F, Why the work belt?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** I am so not helping to hide the body, also F

**JasonDerulo:** You know how much shit i could hide in that thing?

**FirelordLeo:** You guys SUCK. Wait shite he foundmewmoic

**BookQueen:** I'm not helping you hide him either perce.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Leo just jumped into the fire and curled into a ball.

**JasonDerulo:** Is he okay?

**LightningBitch:** Sometimes I forget leo is immune to fire.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** He's fine. But now perce is prawling around the fire just waiting for Leo to leave.

**FirelordLeo:** HELP. HE'S GONNA KILL ME.

**BookQueen:** How is your phone still working?

**FirelordLeo:** Does it fucking matter? NICO COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Nah. this is entertaining.

**LightningBitch:** Savage.

**FirelordLeo:** I hate you all.

**FirelordLeo:** Jas, Annie are you two eating popcorn while watching me burn!?

**JasonDerulo:** You're immune to fire. You'll be fine.

**JasonDerulo:** plus nico is right this is so funny.

**LightningBitch:** Fuck I'm feeling left out now.

**FirelordLeo:** I need new friends.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** I'll send you the video later.

**LightningBitch:** Have I mentioned you are the best cousin ever?

**BookQueen:** Percy just dumped a bunch of water on the fire and is now hanging Leo by his ankle with a rope made of water. Oh my gods

**JasonDerulo:** Did any one else hear the stolls scream?

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** Oh my fucking gods perce! You can't just drown the stolls.

**SeaWEED:** you were fine when it was leo.

**SpookyScarySkeletons:** Yeah, but the stolls bring me candy.

**SeaWEED:** Valid.

**SeaWEED:** Okay they can go.

**BookQueen:** Still not surprised.

**FirelordLeo:** Please let me down I feel sick.

**LightningBitch:** Nico You can literally travel anywhere and get your own candy.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** ...Valid. Okay they can die.

**JasonDerulo:** Nico!

**SeaWEED:** Sweet.

**BookQueen:** You'll have to kill them later Perce, You're on dish washing duty. And you KNOW what happened last time you skipped it.

**SeaWEED:** Damn. Next time then.

**JasonDerulo** : You can't just drop Leo like that oh my gods.

**SpookyscarySkeletons:** I'll go get Will.

**FirelordLeo:** I am never agreeing to making a bong again. Fuck.

**LightningBitch:** I can't wait to get back to camp half-blood.

* * *

  
A.N Is Leo even immune to fire? Idk But if not that is so my headcannon. Also if it's not obvious, Percy stole Nico's phone to threaten Leo because...well I honestly don't know.

P.S Currently in the process of moving my FFN Story's over here too. Username: Just-Breathe401 So go check that out if you want. All the story's will eventually find their way here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes everyone up (And he might be high too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a week after the first one btw. 
> 
> Fair Warning- Talk about murder for like a split second in the beginning.

**3:04 Am**

**SpookyscarySkeletons**  Opened the chat **(Burn it Up UP)**

 **SpookyscarySkeletons** : Is it still considered murder if I just leave them to bleed out?

 **SeaWEED:** Babe why are you still up? And yes it is.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** But I wouldn't have been there? They bleed out themselves sooo

 **LightningBitch:** Why am I related to you?

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** Not what you were saying last night ;)

 **FirelordLeo:** Oh my fiucking gods nico lmafo

 **LightningBitch:** I am so unsettled right now

 **BookQueen:** Leo, Did you get Nico high?

 **JasonDerulo:** I wake up and the first thing I read is that.

 **JasonDerulo:**  What the fuck nico.

 **SeaWEED:** Leo.

 **SeaWEED:** if you got, Nico, The Light and _LOVE_ of my **LIFE**

**SeaWEED: _High_**

**SeaWEED:** You better start _**running**_...

 **FirelordLeo:** IT WASN'T ME!

 **FirelordLeo:** this time

 **JasonDerulo:** This time?

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** I'm not high.

 **LightningBitch:** Exactly what a high person would say. (Eyes percy)

 **SeaWEED:** Hey! That wasn't my fault! Leo exploded a bong in my face.

 **BookQueen:** And all the times before that?

 **SeaWEED:** Leo exploded a bong in my face.

 **LightningBitch:** I don't hear a denial.

 **JasonDerulo:** Where's nico?

 **SeaWEED:** He crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

 **JasonDerulo:** HE'S THE FUCKING REASON I'M EVEN UP!

 **SeaWEED:** DON'T SHOUT AT MY BOYFRIEND!

 **JasonDerulo:** I CAN SHOUT AT WHOEVER I FUCKING PLEASE.

 **SeaWEED:** BET.

 **JasonDerulo:** MEET ME AT THE ARENA.

 **SeaWEED:** I WOULD BUT I DON'T WANNA WAKE NICO YOU ASS.

 **BookQueen:** I'm going back to bed. Wake me when this pissing contest is over.

 **LightningBitch:** Savage. But agree. Night Annie.

 **LightningBitch:** And Nico

 **LightningBitch:** And others I guess.

 **JasonDerulo:** I'm your brother! How am I under nico!?

 **SeaWEED:** Only I can be under Nico you **HEATHEN**!

 **FirelordLeo:** I think I just broke A zribs oomygodskcnow

 **JasonDerulo:** OH YEAH BET

 **SeaWEED:** You really want to take that bet with me you human light socket.

 **SeaWEED:** Remember what I did to the stolls and leo last week.

 **JasonDerulo:**...I'm just gonna go back to bed. night.

 **SeaWEED:** That's what I thought.

 **FirelordLeo:** I am both terrified and amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know but I can't stop laughing "Only I can be under Nico you HEATHEN" Is my favorite line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new couple appears, Annabeth has a weird idea on what's kinky, And Nico just wants to bleach his brain.

**12:45pm**

**SpookyscarySkeletons**  Opened the chat **(Burn it Up UP)**

 **SpookyscarySkeletons** has added **PocketfullofSunshine**

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** WHAT THE FUCK! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT!

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!

 **JasonDerulo:** There's nothing innocent about you.

 **FirelordLeo:** I AM SO SORRY NICO! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE COMING BY!

 **BookQueen:** What Happened?

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Nico, please. Let us explain.

 **LightningBitch:** This sounds interesting~

 **SeaWEED:** What did you do to my boyfriend Solace. Valdez.

 **BookQueen:** Nico, Was that you who just ran past me screaming about bleach?

 **FirelordLeo:** IT WASN'T OUR FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW NICO WAS GOING TO COME IN!

 **LightningBitch:** Oooh and just what were you two doing before he showed up?

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** YOU KNOW I BRING YOU LUNCH EVERY FUCKING DAY OH MHY GODS.

 **JasonDerulo:** IS ANYONE GOING TO SAY WHAT HAPPENED?

 **FirelordLeo:** NOT A WORD DI'ANGELO!

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** PLEASE NO NICO!

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** I walked in on them making out.... **H E AV IL Y**

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** NICO

 **FirelordLeo:** My life is over.

 **BookQueen:** Wait. Leo and _WILL_? Seriously?

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Should I feel offended?

 **FirelordLeo:** WILL IS GREAT! SHUT YO MOUTH.

 **LightningBitch:** How long has this been going on for?

 **JasonDerulo:** HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME LEO! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!

 **SeaWEED:** I caught them kissing last week. It's not a big deal.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** Also Will I thought WE were best friends? What the fuck.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** We just started dating okay?

 **FirelordLeo:** It kinda just happened?

 **BookQueen:** How do you kinda just start dating someone?

 **LightningBitch:** CoughPercyandAnnabethCough

 **BookQueen:** ...Point.

 **SeaWEED:** True.

 **JasonDerulo:** Are we just going to forget the fact that WILL AND LEO ARE DATING!?

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Is it that big a deal? I like him and he likes me.

 **LightningBitch:** I think it's kinda cute.

 **LightningBitch:** Do not tell anyone I said that.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** I'm fine with you two dating.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WALKING IN ON YOU TWO MAKING OUT.

 **SeaWEED:** Nico

 **SeaWEED:** Babe

 **SeaWEED:** not that I mind but are you just going to cuddle me all day?

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** Maybe as soon as I can get the image of Will pressing Leo against his work table out of my head....

 **BookQueen:** _Kinky._

 **FirelordLeo:** My life is over. Goodbye cruel world.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Nico, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we wanted to keep it quiet.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** You two were in no way quiet.

 **BookQueen:** Oooh, _**Extremely kinky.**_

 **SeaWEED:** You have a weird sense on what's kinky or not.

 **FirelordLeo:** I'm just gonna go jump into the fire pit again, bye.

 **LightningBitch:** Reyna just asked me why I was cackling like a witch.

 **BookQueen:** Oooh, You with Reyna huh? ;)

 **LightningBitch:** Shut up nerd.

 **JasonDerulo:** I can see her blushing from here.

 **LightningBitch:** You are no where near me. Shut up.

 **JasondDerulo:** I don't need to see you to know how whipped you are.

 **LightningBitch:** This is Reyna. Thalia has just ran out of the room muttering about Jason.

 **JasonDerulo:** OH SHIT! THE ONE DAY I'M BACK AT THE ROMAN CAMP

 **SeaWEED:** Press F to pay respects

 **BookQueen:** F

**PocketfullofSunshine: F**

**FirelordLeo:** F

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** He deserves this.

 **BookQueen:** Harsh

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** He ate my last pudding.

 **SeaWEED:** Very Valid then. Don't eat nico's stuff.

 **FirelordLeo:** NICO DOESN'T SHARE FOOD! (Unless its with percy ofc)

 **BookQueen:** Nice friends reference there.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** I don't even like friends.

 **JasonDerulo:** Reyna if you are still reading this please make sure Percy gets all my stuff.

 **SeaWEED:** AWW THANKS BRO

 **JasonDerulo:** BRO! Shit she's gaining on me.

 **FirelordLeo:** I am offend that your giving percy everything.

 **BookQueen:** You're*

 **JasonDerulo:** You right. Reyna, Piper gets my sword.

 **BookQueen:** You're**

 **FirelordLeo:** HEY

 **LightningBitch:** Consider it done.

 **JasonDerulo:** Thanks

 **JasonDerulo:** FUCK

 **SeaWEED:** And that was the last anyone ever heard or saw of him again.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** Perce You wanna go get ice cream?

 **SeaWEED:** Yes.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Should I be worried about Jason?

 **BookQueen:** Nah, He'll be fine. Probably.

 **FirelordLeo:** Let him burn.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Wow.

 **BookQueen:** Your boyfriend Solace.

 **FirelordLeo:** ANNABETH

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** I know.

 **FirelordLeo:** WILL

 **LightningBitch:** Jason is currently resting in the infirmary but he should make a full recovery.

 **SeaWEED:** Damn. I really wanted his stuff.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** I am honestly worried about the mental health of all of you.

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** Percy stop looking at your phone!

 **SpookyscarySkeletons:** Also Will, you have no say. You are just as bad as any of us.

 **SeaWEED:** Sorry babe.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** I wish I could deny that.

 **Bookqueen:** Careful what you wish for.

 **LightningBitch:** Perks of being a Demi-god.

 **FirelordLeo:** I want a refund.

 **BookQueen:** Sorry. Refund rejected. Once you in, you in for life.

 **LightningBitch:** Brutal.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** But unfortunately true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even watch Friends? I've also never thought of Will/Leo as a couple before? It just literally came out of nowhere. But now that I think about it, They'd be a cute couple.
> 
> P.S Updates will be random. My computer's acting kinda wonky so If it takes more then a week for me to update, that's probably why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized Nico's birthday was on the 28th and I just had to make a chapter* It was also like midnight when I wrote it so apologies if it is bad.
> 
> *I.e the Obligatory Birthday chapter~
> 
> Also, I will only occasionally add the date (if it is relevant to the chapter).
> 
> P.S Yeah I did edit the chapters a bit but not too much just a quick edit here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAT NAMES~  
> LittleMerman - Percy Jackson  
> YerAWitch -Lou Ellen  
> Don'tCallMeAnnie- Annabeth Chase  
> FireBall- Leo Valdez  
> ClarisseTheDragonSlayer- Clarisse La Rue  
> ThingOne- Travis Stoll  
> ThingTwo- Connor Stoll  
> MoonShine-Will Solace  
> DudeBro- Jason Grace  
> Warrior-Reyna Avila RamÍrez-Arellano  
> Pinecone-Thalia Grace  
> PureFluffBallTM-Frank Zhang  
> Gemstone/FluffBallTM-Hazel Levesque  
> Princess-Piper McLean  
> Kitten - Nico Di'angelo

**2:23 pm January 12th**

**TheLittleMerman**  Opened the chat **Nicotine**

 **TheLittleMerman** added **HermioneTM** , **BookQueen** , **FireLordLeo** and 10 others

 **TheLittleMerman** Changed 13 names

 **TheLittleMerman:** GUYS NICO'S BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO WEEKS!!!

 **Pinecone:** Yeah we know.

 **Princess:** WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME JACKSON!

 **ClarisseTheDragonSlayer:** What's wrong Princess? I think it matches.

 **PureFluffBallTM:** ? What's this supposed to mean?

 **Princess:** Why is she even here?

 **DudeBro:** Should I even ask?

 **MoonShine:** Really Percy?

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** Were you high when you thought these up?

 **YerAWitch:** You know what? Valid.

 **ThingOne:** I'm so proud of these names.

 **ThingTwo:** me too :')

 **Warrior:** Could be worse I suppose.

 **TheLittleMerman:** Quit complaining about your names NICO IS MORE IMPORTANT!

 **Gemstone:** Oh right! He's turning Seventeen! <3

 **TheLittleMerman:** YES HAZEL GETS IT!

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie** : Actually, He's technically turning-

 **TheLittleMerman:** Finish that sentence I dare you.

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** _~95~_

 **ClarisseTheDragonSlayer:** Relax Jackson, Your boyfriend's getting old. It happens to everyone.

 **Gemstone:** Clarisse.

 **FireBall:** Does that make Nico a cradle robber? Or...

 **ThingOne:** Oh my gods- I can't

 **TheLittleMerman:** _ANYWAY_ **NICO'S BIRTHDAY!!**

 **DudeBro:** You know you sound more excited about his birthday than Nico is.

 **MoonShine:** Not surprising. Nico hates his birthday.

 **TheLittleMerman:** Which is why we are throwing a huge party!

 **FireBall:** Is that a good idea? Won't nico just get angry?

 **ClarisseTheDragonSlayer:** Nico is fun when he's angry

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** Of course you would think that.

 **YerAWitch:** He doesn't really hate his bithday. He just never really celebrated it before.

 **Pinecone:** (Not to mention some of the campers are still wary of him so it makes it a little hard to celebrate comfortably.)

 **TheLittleMerman:** ^ Which is why I want to show him he has people who adore him <3 <3 <3

 **ThingTwo:** me and Trav can get the supplies

 **ThingOne:** Yeah, Just get us a list of what you need.

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** Piper and I can start on the decorations.

 **FireBall:** I can help!

 **DudeBro:** Me too!

 **Warrior:** I can bring some food. Nico loves the pasta here.

 **YerAWitch:** I can set up a couple of games I know Nico likes.

 **YerAWitch:** Cecil will help me.

 **PureFluffBallTM:** I can make cake!!

 **Gemstone:** I can help you frank! <3 <3

 **PureFluffBallTM:** Thank you Hazel <3

 **Gemstone:** <3<3

 **TheLittleMerman:** One sec-

 **TheLittleMerman** Changed **Gemstone's** name to **FluffballTM**

 **TheLittleMerman:** There we go.

 **FluffBallTM:** Uh, thanks?

 **Princess:** We're forgetting one thing.

 **DudeBro:** What?

 **Pinecone:** She's right. Where's Nico?

 **TheLittleMerman:** Sleeping on my lap.

 **YerAWitch:** Your lap?

 **TheLittleMerman:** Yeah, Nico is like a cat. Pet him enough and he'll fall asleep.

 **DudeBro** : I would rather not hear about your sex life perce

 **MoonShine:** Yeah TMI

 **TheLittleMerman:** Not what I meant but okay.

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** ^_~ Sureeee

 **TheLittleMerman:** We are getting off topic.

 **FireBall:** Where'd Thing one and two go?

 **Princess:** I gave them a list of things we will need.

 **TheLittleMerman:** I added to it.

 **Pinecone:** No weed Percy

 **TheLittleMerman:** I would never get Nico high. (Even though he is absolutely adorable when drunk)

 **FluffBallTM:** You got my brother drunk?

 **TheLittleMerman:** I plead the fifth.

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** That only works in the court of law.

 **YerAWitch:** No prison could hold Percy.

 **PureFluffBallTM:** Percy's going to prison?

 **MoonShine:** You poor innocent soul. Percy would be the first of us to get arrested.

 **TheLittleMerman:** I AM OFFENDED

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** You _were_ on the run for a few months when we were younger....

 **TheLittleMerman:** THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT

 **TheLittleMerman:** And I didn't actually get arrested sooo

 **TheLittleMerman:** HAH!

 **FireBall:** Nico would just sneak him out anyway

 **MoonShine:** I remember hearing about that. Chiron was really upset

 **YerAWitch:** When did this happen?

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** I'll tell you about it if you can help me with these lights -_-'

 **YerAwitch:** Coming.

 **DudeBro:** Did Clarisse and Reyna die?

 **Pincone:** Reyna is working on some paperwork so she'll be free for Nico's Birthday

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** You would know ;)

 **Pinecone:** How much do you enjoy having arms Annie?

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** ;) ;) ;)

 **YerAWitch:** Clarisse is in the arena teaching some rookies. Luis got sick so she had to fill in for him.

 **TheLittleMerman:** Nico is starting to wake up so we'll have to finish this conversation later.

* * *

  
**9:00 AM January 29th**

 **TheLittleMerman**  Opened the chat  **Nicotine**

 **TheLittleMerman** added **Kitten**

 **Kitten:** Thank you guys.

 **Kitten:** That was one of the best days of my life.

 **TheLittleMerman:** <3 You deserved it babe

 **Kitten:** What the fuck is my name Percy?

 **Don'tCallMeAnnie:** ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants his name changed.

**3:02 pm**

**Kitten**  Opened the chat  **(Burn it Up UP)**

 **Kitten:** PERCY

 **Kitten:** !!!

 **Kitten:** CHANGE

 **Kitten:** MY

 **Kitten:** FUCKING

 **BookQueen:** Language.

 **Kitten:** NAME!!!!

 **SeaWEED:** Nah.

 **Kitten:** Do you want to die?

 **SeaWEED:** is that a serious question? because...

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Do I have to worry about you too?

 **BookQueen:** Too?

 **LightningBitch:** Face it.

 **LightningBitch:** All Demi-Gods are unstable.

 **FirelordLeo:** True.

 **DudeBro:** Sad face.

 **LightningBitch:** Did you just type out sad face?

 **DudeBro:** Really Jackson? You didn't change mine either?

 **DudeBro:** Also Yes. Yes I did.

 **SeaWEED:** Yes.

 **FirelordLeo:** hahahahaha That name is so stupid!! Lol

 **LightningBitch:** You high Leo?

 **FirelordLeo:** Mayhaps

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Was that Percy Screaming?

  
**SeaWEED** has changed **Kitten** 's name to **GhostKing**

  
**PocketfullofSunshine:** Also you said you weren't gonna get high today Leo.

 **BookQueen:** Nico has Percy so _whipped_!

 **FirelordLeo:** Did I I don't rememberr

 **BookQueen:** He just came over and glared Percy into submission.

 **LightningBitch:** Why did Percy scream then?

 **SeaWEED:** I didn't scream.

 **Dudebro:** Yeah, he just squealed like a little girl.

 **SeaWEED:** I did not.

 **GhostKing:** You did.

 **LightningBitch:** Still not getting an answer....

 **BookQueen:** Nico told Percy he would play nothing but the Hercules sound track if he didn't change his name.

 **DudeBro:** So you screamed?

 **GhostKing:** Like a little girl.

 **FirelordLeo:** Thats hilariouss hahaha

 **SeaWEED:** I did not scream.

 **GhostKing:** You're not gonna be able to deny this hun.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Okay I'm coming over there Leo.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** You still in the bunker?

 **FirelordLeo:** YUpppp

 **DudeBro:** Did Percy just scream again?

 **SeaWEED:** Nico called me HUN!! AHHH!!!

 **LightningBitch:** Go make out with you're boyfriend.

 **BookQueen:** Your*

 **DudeBro:** She's just jealous cause she's nowhere near Reyna rn

 **BookQueen:** Aww I'll come make out with you Thalia ;)

 **SeaWEED:** I can die happily now.

 **LightningBitch:** Take Annabeth and Jason with you.

 **BookQueen:** Hey!

 **DudeBro:** HEY

 **SeaWEED:** Okay.

 **DudeBro:** Dude.

 **GhostKing:** Percy

 **GhostKing:** Can you stop cuddling me for a second?

 **SeaWEED:** I don't wanna

 **GhostKing:** Okay but my sword is digging into my butt.

 **BookQueen:** Oh your "Sword" huh.

 **DudeBro:** TMI Nico

 **GhostKing:** Thals I'll help you plan their funerals.

 **LightningBitch:** Deal.

 **DudeBro:** HEY

 **BookQueen:** Fair.

 **SeaWEED:** Nico pay attention to me!

 **LightningBitch:** PERCY IS A ATTENTION WHORE CONFIRMED!!

 **FirelordLeo:** We been knew that.

 **BookQueen:** We've know that*

 **BookQueen:** Why do I bother anymore?

 **DudeBro:** I ask myself that all the time.

 **LightningBitch:** Me too

 **FirelordLeo:** Sameeee

 **BookQueen:** Hey Will, I think we may need a therapist.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Not my division.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob Squarepants.

**FirelordLeo**  Opened the chat **(Burn it Up UP)**

 **FirelordLeo:** Ooooh

 **FirelordLeo:** Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

 **LightningBitch:** What.

 **DudeBro:** Spongebob squarepants!

 **FirelordLeo:** Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?

 **SeaWEED:** SPONGEBOB

 **SeaWEED:** SQUAREPANTS!

 **BookQueen:** What is this?

 **FirelordLeo:** Who's nautical nonsense be something you wish?

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

 **LightningBitch:** Not you too Will

 **FirelordLeo:** So drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

 **SeaWEED:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

 **FirelordLeo:** Ready?

 **BookQueen:** No.

 **DudeBro:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

 **SeaWEED:** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

 **GhostKing:**  Shut up.

 **FirelordLeo:** SPONGEBOOOB SQUAREPAAAANTS!!

 **FirelordLeo** : aww you ruined it Nico.

 **GhostKing:** Go cry me a river.

 **BookQueen:** Someone's cranky.

 **SeaWEED:** It'll be fine Babe.

 **LightningBitch:** He's just sulking because Frank finally got up the courage to ask Hazel to marry him.

 **BookQueen:** Really? About time.

 **DudeBro:** And how would you know this??

 **GhostKing:** I'M NOT SULKING!

 **FirelordLeo:** CoughdenialCough

 **LightningBitch:** Suurree

 **DudeBro:** You didn't answer me

 **LightningBitch:** Sorry, I don't speak stupidity.

 **DudeBro:** Wow, Rude.

 **GhostKing:** Frank ran through the whole camp screaming about Hazel saying yes.

 **LightningBitch:** It was hilarious. I'm pretty sure he grew wings at one point and did loops in the air.

 **BookQueen:** Sounds like him.

 **LightningBitch:** I'm surprised you didn't hear about it Jason.

 **DudeBro:** I've been teaching all day.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Why are you so upset Nico? Hazel and Frank are adorable together.

 **SeaWEED:** You shouldn't of asked.

 **GhostKing:** WHAT'S WRROng?

 **GhostKing:** MY LITTLE SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!! AND YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?

 **FirelordLeo:** Wow okay, Go off.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Uhm.

 **DudeBro:** oh my gods was that Nico screaming?

 **SeaWEED:** Yes.

 **LightningBitch:** He looks like someone just punched him while he was eating a lemon.

 **BookQueen:** Not an image I wanted but okay.

 **GhostKing:** Frank is a menace. He doesn't deserve Hazel.

 **LightningBitch:** Don't think I've ever heard someone call Frank Zhang a menace before.

 **SeaWEED:** Frank forgot to ask Nico if he could marry Hazel.

 **BookQueen:** That explains so much.

 **FirelordLeo:** Why would he need to ask Nico?

 **GhostKing:** I am no longer friends with you.

 **GhostKing:** Will, break up with him.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** You're not my mom.

 **FirelordLeo:** Should I be scared?

 **SeaWEED:** Nico was raised in the 30's remember?

 **BookQueen:** In Italy too.

 **DudeBro:** And?

 **BookQueen:** Do you guys even read?

 **BookQueen:** Back then it was considered rude not to ask permission from the immediate family of the person you wanted to marry.

 **FirelordLeo:** OOOh

 **DudeBro:** Does frank know that?

 **LightningBitch:** Hazel told him after she found out. He is now in hiding.

 **LightningBitch:** Nico looks murderous.

 **DudeBro:** So Frank just has to apologize right?

 **GhostKing:** I will only forgive him if he walks up Mount Everest and jumps off.

 **BookQueen:** Harsh.

 

 **LightningBitch** has added **FluffBallTM**

 

 **FluffBallTM:** Nico stop sulking.

 **BookQueen:** Short and to the point.

 **GhostKing:** I'm not sulking!

 **SeaWEED:** He's sulking.

 **GhostKing:** Traitor.

 **SeaWEED:** Love you too!

 **FluffBallTM:** If Frank asks you and then proposes again will you forgive him?

 **FirelordLeo:** OoOoh

 **GhostKing:** depends

 **FluffBallTM:** No you can't threaten him with your sword.

 **GhostKing:** damn

 **LightningBitch:** He looks so upset.

 **SeaWEED:** Come on babe

 **SeaWEED:** Frank and Hazel are adorable together.

 **SeaWEED:** Not more than us of course but still.

 **DudeBro:** You can't go a minute without bragging about your relationship can you?

 **BookQueen:** He really can't

 **FirelordLeo:** It's super annoying.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** ^

 **SeaWEED:**  Wow I came here to comfort my boyfriend and get attacked.

 **FluffBallTM:** Nico??

 **LightningBitch:** He's contemplating.

 **SeaWEED:** It's super cute.

 **DudeBro:** My point proven ^

 **SeaWEED:** You just mad because Piper's in Hollywood with her dad and not you.

 **DudeBro:** I came here to have a good time and I get attacked.

 **SeaWEED:** COPYCAT!

 **DudeBro:** JACKASS!

 **FirelordLeo:** Ladies, Ladies. You're both pretty.

 **BookQueen:** Pretty ugly.

 **LightningBitch:** BURN.

 **DudeBro:** I felt that one in my soul.

 **SeaWEED:** I need new friends.

 **GhostKing:** fine.

 **FirelordLeo:** Fine what?

 **FluffBallTM:** Really!?

 **GhostKing:** But only if you both agree to a traditional Italian Wedding.

 

.....

 **SeaWEED** sent a message to **FluffBallTM**

 

 **SeaWEED:** Bianca always wanted a traditional wedding when she grew up.

 **SeaWEED:** I think Nico is just upset he would never be able to give her one now.

 **FluffBallTM:** I'm not Bianca.

 **SeaWEED:** No. But you are his sister.

 **SeaWEED:** And he cares deeply for you.

 **FluffBallTM:** You're right.

 **FluffBallTM:** I didn't think of it that way.

.....

  
**FluffBallTM:** Okay.

 **FluffBallTM:** That sounds lovely.

 **GhostKing:**  Really?

 **FluffBallTM:** Yeah.

 **GhostKing:**  Then Annabeth and Piper can help plan?

 **BookQueen:** Works for me.

 **DudeBro:** Pips would love that.

 **FirelordLeo:** I'm kinda disappointed this didn't end in bloodshed...

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** I'm not.

 **BookQueen:** I can't believe we went from spongebob to Hazel getting engaged.

 **FluffBallTM:** What's a spongebob?

 **SeaWEED:** Who wants to tell her.

 **FluffBallTM:** ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter but I just couldn't stop writing. Also, My history might not be on point but to be fair I wasn't even planning on adding anything after the spongebob theme. The proposal came out of nowhere for me too.


	7. Chapter 7 (or the late Valentine’s Day chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is happy, Piper joins the chat and Leo may have exploded something again AKA I try to be funny and fail. 
> 
> P.S This chapter has a lot of cursing in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentine’s Day! Or if you don’t celebrate it- Happy day! Hope you had a wonderful week.
> 
> To be honest I wasn’t going to make a Valentine’s Day chapter but I got bored and wrote one anyway. It wasn’t even supposed to be so long. Every time I try to write a short chapter it ends up 5x longer than I intend.

**2:15pm**

**FirelordLeo** Opened the chat  **(Burn it Up UP)**

 **FirelordLeo:** Happy Valentine’s Day Bitches!

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Happy valentines day❤️

 **BookQueen:**  All these happy couples make me sick.

 **GhostKing:** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

 **LightningBitch:** Did Percy steal Nico’s phone again?

 **SeaWEED:** no actually.

 **DudeBro:** Really?

 **FirelordLeo:** Should we be afraid

 **GhostKing:** I love you Percy! ❤️❤️

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** who are you and what did you do to Nico.

 **GhostKing:** What? I’m just really happy.

 **SeaWEED:** I bought him an exclusive deck of Mythomagic cards for Valentine’s Day.

 **BookQueen:** Ahhh

 **LightningBitch:** I didn’t even know he still played.

 **SeaWEED:** He started playing it again last year.

 **GhostKing:** Perce asked me to teach it to him.

 **GhostKing:** He sucks.

 **GhostKing:** I love him anyway.

 **SeaWEED:** Gee thanks

 **FirelordLeo:** I was so worried the earth was about to implode.

 **BookQueen:** Seconded.

 **LightningBitch:** Hey Nico.

 **GhostKing:** Yeah?

 **LightningBitch:** Will you play Mythomagic with me next time I visit??

 **DudeBro:** You’re visiting?

 **GhostKing:** Sure. I need some new ass to kick.

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Language.

 **GhostKing:** Fucking hell Will you fucking curse way more than me on any fucking given day.

 **GhostKing:** Fucking Fucker.

 **FirelordLeo:** Yeah but when you curse it’s like watching a puppy find out it can growl.

 **BookQueen:** That didn’t even make sense.

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** I would be surprised if it did.

 **LightningBitch:** Is he eating weed again.

 **SeaWEED:** You don’t eat weed.

 **FirelordLeo:** YOU DRINK IT LIKE A BOSS!

 **SeaWEED:** Damn It Leo you stole my joke!

 **FirelordLeo:** 😎

 **FirelordLeo:** Bite me.

 **DudeBro:** PIPER’s FINALLY COMING BACK!!

 **BookQueen:** Now you can stop whining like a pitiful dog.

 **DudeBro:** What the hell Annabeth

 **FirelordLeo:** Someones cranky

 **LightningBitch:** Harsh!

 **LightningBitch:** I kinda like it.

 **DudeBro:** Percy can you add Piper to the chat?

 **SeaWEED:** No.

 **DudeBro:** Please

 **SeaWEED:** no

 **DudeBro:** PEERRCCCYYY

 **DudeBro:** PLEASE ADD PIPER

 **SeaWEED:** No means NO

 

 **SeaWEED**  Added **ImnotaPRINCESS**

 

 **SeaWEED:** There you go.

 **DudeBro:** thanks

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** hey everyone~

 **SeaWEED:** Damn It Nico!

 **SeaWEED:** You said you wanted to take a picture

 **GhostKing:** I did.

 **GhostKing:** Right after I added piper.

 **BookQueen:** We Stan an ICON.

 **LightningBitch:** Nico is more than an Icon.

 **LightningBitch:** HE THE NEXT FUCKING PRESIDENT.

 **GhostKing** : I’m not even American.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** Are you a lesbian?

 **GhostKing:** That would imply I like girls.

 **SeaWEED:** it would also imply you are a girl.

 **DudeBro:** Did you have something to tell us Nico.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** We don’t judge here.

 **LightningBitch:** if Nico was a lesbian would that make him straight??

 **BookQueen:** I-

 **GhostKing:** I am a fucking HOMOSEXUAL!

 **DudeBro:** CON-FUCKING-GRATS

 **FirelordLeo:** I thought you were Italian.

 **SeaWEED:** I’m fucking an Italian 😉

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Oh my gods Percy TMI

 **GhostKing:** PERCY

 **BookQueen:** What just exploded.

 **SeaWEED:**   😉

 **LightningBitch:** Something exploded?

 **FirelordLeo:** My bad! I blew up another bong...

 **DudeBro:** I thought you weren’t gonna make those anymore.

 **FirelordLeo:** I also like money.

 **BookQueen:** The Stolls offered him 50$

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** I’m on my way over.

 **LightningBitch:** Ha! Cheap.

 **SeaWEED:** thank fuck I wasn’t near you this time.

 **DudeBro:** Heyyy whats that smell

 **LightningBitch:** HA!


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets a rose.

**1:04 Pm**

**BookQueen**  Opened the chat **(Burn it Up UP)**

 **BookQueen:** Oh my gods Percy

 **BookQueen:** SHE GAVE ME A ROSE!!!

 **BookQueen:** I JUST

 **BookQueen:** Wait wrong chat.

 **LightningBitch:** WHO GAVE YOU A ROSE!?!?

 **SeaWEED:** Really? Bout time.

 **GhostKing:** Congrats I guess.

 **BookQueen:** This doesn't mean anything! She gave it to me as a thank you.

 **DudeBro:** You don't just give someone a rose as a thank you.

 **LightningBitch:** WHOOOO

 **FirelordLeo:** Was it red?

 **LightningBitch:** ANNIE DONT IGNORE MEEEE

 **BookQueen:** Maybe.

 **SeaWEED:** She gave you a rose.

 **SeaWEED:** A RED ROSE and it's not even Valentine's day.

 **GhostKing:** She doesn't normally give people roses either trust me.

 **BookQueen:** Stop, You're getting my hopes up.

 **LightningBitch:** OH MY GODS **@BookQueen** Answer me!!

 **BookQueen:** Nah.

 **FirelordLeo:** Burn.

 **DudeBro:** Wait was that during lunch?

 **SeaWEED:** WAS THAT WHERE YOU WERE!?!?

 **BookQueen:** She needed help.

 **BookQueen:** So I helped her.

 **GhostKing:** Sureee she did.

 **LightningBitch:** Who is She!?!? Nico? Percy?

 **LightningBitch: @GhostKing @SeaWEED** Tell me.

 **BookQueen:** Nobody answer!

 **BookQueen:** I don't want to jinx it!

 **LightningBitch:** But Annie.

 **LightningBitch:** I won't judge promise.

 **DudeBro:** yeah she has her own girlfriend troubles.

 **LightningBitch:** You are so lucky I am in Colorado right now.

 **DudeBro:** 😎

 **FirelordLeo:** I'm just as confused as you are Thalia.

 **BookQueen:** SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

 **SeaWEED:**  Yet.

 **PockeyfullofSunshine:** I can confirm that she is full on blushing right now.

 **GhostKing:** She really is.

 **BookQueen:** You two are with her?!

 **SeaWEED:** She ran right for Nico after lunch.

 **SeaWEED:** She dragged him away from me 😣

 **GhostKing:** I'll come by later.

 **FirelordLeo:**  😶 Suree you will nico.

 **GhostKing:** I will murder you in your sleep.

 **GhostKing:** Keep one eye open tonight.

 **DudeBro:** Nice knowing you Leo.

 **LightningBitch:** Won't be missing you.

 **SeaWEED:** Rest in pieces 🙃

 **BookQueen:** Rest in piece*

 **SeaWEED:** I know what I said.

 **FirelordLeo:** Will? You'll miss me right?

 **PocketfullofSunshine:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **LightningBitch:** Harsh.

 **DudeBro:** you've been spending way to much time with Nico.

 **SeaWEED** changed **(Burn it uP UP)** to **MurderMystery**

 **BookQueen:** Not much of a mystery if we know Nico did it.

 **SeaWEED:** That's what the murder is for.

 **SeaWEED:** The Mystery is Thalia trying to figure out who your secret gf is.

 **BookQueen:** Not my girlfriend.

 **SeaWEED:** Yet.

 **LightningBitch:** Why wont you TELL ME!?!

 **BookQueen:** oH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT.

 **BookQueen:** MY PHONE IS DYING

 **BookQueen:** BEST LEAVE LATER.

 **LightningBitch:** I WILL FIND OUT ANNIE!!!

  
**1:50 PM**

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** I take a nap and I miss all the fun.

 **DudeBro:** Come spar with me?

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** Sure. I have nothing better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who gave Annabeth the rose? I gave a few hints~ 
> 
> Also, if you haven't caught on already, I'm a update as I write kind of person. I find it difficult to keep a set schedule as I write when I feel like it and like to post almost immediately afterwards.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group chat emerges from the shadows!
> 
> (I had no idea how to summarize this without spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names-
> 
> DeadOrAlive - Nico di'angelo
> 
> SunShineAndRainBoys- Will solace (I tried to make a pun...)
> 
> IhaveCaligynephilia- Not telling yet... (I spent way too long thinking about what her username should be 🙃)
> 
> Caligynephilia is the love/obsession of beautiful women, as far as I can tell anyway. I looked it up on google so who knows?

**3:26 pm**

**IhaveCaligynephilia** Opened the chat  **WHAT DO I DO!?**

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICO HELP!!!

 **DeadOrAlive:** What did you do this time?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Probably something to do with Annabeth

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Why do you automatically think it has to do with her?

 **DeadOrAlive:** You were crying about her having touched your bag

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** IT WAS TOUCHED BY A GODDESS CAN YOU BLAME ME!?!?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** you left it in the arena, she just handed it back to you

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I know

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** SHE IS SUCH A GODDESS sksndlkdlsk

 **DeadOrAlive:** Actually she's a demi goddess

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Fuck off Nico

 **DeadOrAlive:** Fine I won't tell you what she said then

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** She said something about me!?!?!

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** TELL MEEEE

 **DeadOrAlive:** No.

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Don't tease her nico

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I will set the Stolls on you asshole

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Don't test me.

 **DeadOrAlive:** Percy wouldn't let them get within ten feet of me

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** I don't think they would want to either after what Percy did to them last weekend

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** ...

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Damn.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I will give you one favor if you tell me

 **DeadOrAlive:** Careful you're starting to sound desperate

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Oh fuck you

 **DeadOrAlive:** No thanks, I already got Percy

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** I knew you were gonna say that.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Nicooo please tell meeee

 **DeadOrAlive:** Sorry can't hear you over Metallica

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** You listen to Katy Perry and Lady Gaga don't lie

 **DeadOrAlive:** Traitor.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I once caught him listening to Ed Sheeran

 **DeadOrAlive:**  He's amazing

 **DeadOrAlive:** Why wouldn't I listen to him?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** I caught him lip-singing to Whitney Houston

 **DeadOrAlive:** Okay first off

 **DeadOrAlive:** Whitney is and will always be a fucking goddess.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:**  Nico is a secret Softie confirmed.

 **SunShineAndRainBoys** : To bad nobody would believe us

 **DeadOrAlive:** Try it and you'll be on a one way ticket to my father.

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Not the way I imagined meeting my future father-in-law but okay

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Don't let Percy see that message he'd take you seriously

 **DeadOrAlive:** Too late. He was looking over my shoulder.

 **DeadOrAlive:** You better start running Will

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Later sunshine.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:**  The earth says hello.

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** I hate you both.

**9:30 pm**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** WAIT NICO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT SHE SAID!!

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICOOOO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia: @DeadOrAlive** Answer me

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I sent you a pm.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:**  Nicoooo

**10:00pm**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NI

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** COOOO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MUTED ME ASSHOLE!

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICOOOO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICO ANSWER MEEEE

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:**   **@DeadOrAlive**

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:**   **@DeadOrAlive**

 **IhaveCaligynephilia: @DeadOrAlive** HELLOOO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NI

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** FUCKING

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** COOOOOO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** ANSWER ME!!  **@DeadOrAlive**

**11:30 Pm**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:**   **@DeadOrAlive**

**IhaveCaligynephilia: **@DeadOrAlive****

****IhaveCaligynephilia: **@DeadOrAlive****  **I can keep doing this all night.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** NICOO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I hate you so much right now.

 **SunshineandRainBoys:** Go to bed already.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** 😭

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna try to wait another day but I figured since I'm almost done with the next chapter I might as well post this one now.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth received an apple. But that doesn't mean she's engaged!
> 
> Another chapter because I have no patience at all when it come to things like this.

**9:04 Am**

**ImnotaPRINCESS**  Opened the chat **MurderMystery**

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** Hey  **@BookQueen**

 **BookQueen:** Yeah?

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** Are you wearing makeup?

 **BookQueen:** Uhhh

 **SeaWEED:** She is.

 **GhostKing:** Definitely.

 **BookQueen:** Fuck off.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** I think it looks cute~

 **BookQueen:** Really? Don't think I went overboard?

 **BookQueen:** It's the first time I'm wearing it.

 **SeaWEED:** Hmm

 **SeaWEED:** WONDER WHY....

 **GhostKing:** I know exactly why.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** It looks great 😉

 **BookQueen:** Thanks 😘

 **LightningBitch:** Your wearing MAKEUP?

 **BookQueen:** You're* And yes.

 **BookQueen:** Do you have a problem with that??

 **LightningBitch:** No. You just were never really the makeup type.

 **SeaWEED:** That was before her gf proposed.

 **GhostKing:** Gotta look good for the wedding day.

 **SeaWEED:** 😉

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** WHAT!?

 **LightningBitch:** WAIT WHAT??

 **BookQueen:** She didn't propose!

 **DudeBro:** Annabeth's getting married?

 **FirelordLeo:** CONGRATS ANNIE!!

 **BookQueen:** NO

 **BookQueen:** AND DON'T CALL ME ANNIE

 **PocketfullOfSunshine:** She threw an apple at you.

 **PocketfullOfSunshine:** That's practically a proposal.

 **BookQueen:** Percy did that too.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** my little girl's growing up ＼(^o^)／

 **SeaWEED:** Don't bring me into this

 **BookQueen:** YOU STARTED IT!

 **FirelordLeo:** WAIT WHEN!?!?

 **GhostKing:** Yeah.

 **GhostKing:**  When.

 **SeaWEED:** It was a long time ago Babe!

 **SeaWEED:** It didn't mean anything!

 **BookQueen:** Yeah, Percy didn't even know what it meant at the time.

 **LightningBitch:** STILL!

 **LightningBitch:** WHO THREW YOU AN APPLE???

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** AND CAN I HELP PLAN THE WEDDING? ＼(★^∀^★)／

 **BookQueen:** Is that the time?

 **BookQueen:** Best get to archery.

 **FirelordLeo:** You don't have archery today?

 **LightningBitch:** Annie

 **BookQueen:** I DO NOW

 **BookQueen:** BYE

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** I'm still planning a wedding.

 **LightningBitch:** ANNIE

 **DudeBro:** Why?

 **LightningBitch:** Nico you'll tell me right?

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** Why not???

 **GhostKing:** Is that the time?

 **GhostKing:** Best get to archery.

 **FirelordLeo:** You don't have archery either.

 **SeaWEED:** I'll come with you.

 **LightningBitch:** Oh come on.

 **LightningBitch:** Why won't you guys say anything?

 **PocketfullofSunShine:** Annabeth threatened them with blackmail.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** not even surprised.

 **DudeBro:** Must be some pretty good blackmail to scare off Nico.

 **LightningBitch:** I WILL FIND OUT WHO SHE IS!

 **SeaWEED:** WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT!!

 

 **SeaWEED** Changed  **LightningBitch** to  **DetectivePikachu**

**SeaWEED** Changed  **BookQueen** to  **SusPecks**

**SeaWEED:** Much better.

 **SeaWEED:** Bye

 **DetectivePikachu:** Why 

 **FirelordLeo:** I love it.

 **DetectivePikachu:** I need new friends.

 **Pocketfullofsunshine:** Don't we all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god Annabeth's username is so dumb but I can't stop laughing...I didn't even plan to change her name it just happened....


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo should really stop talking to the Stolls.

**4:03 Am**

**FirelordLeo** Opened the chat  **MurderMystery**

 **FirelordLeo:** Oh my gods

 **FirelordLeo:** How did I not see it before?

 **DudeBro:** Not see what before?

 **FirelordLeo:** Annabeth is just Athena with an added N and B

 **DudeBro:** No way.

 **FirelordLeo:** I know

 

 **FirelordLeo** Changed  **FirelordLeo** to  **MINDBLOWN**

 

 **MINDBLOWN:** Dudeeee

 **DudeBro:** This is wild

 **Dudebro:** I can't believe I never figured that out!

 **MINDBLOWN:** I knoww

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Go to bed.

 **MINDBLOWN:** I can't

 **MIINDBLOWN:** I made a bet with the stolls

 **DudeBro:** Why the fuck would you do that for?

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Because he's an idiot.

 **MINDBLOWN:** HEY

 **DudeBro:** Ha

 **PocketfullofSunShine:** Are you still at the bunker?

 **MINDBLOWN:** Ye

 **PocketfullofSunShine:** I'm headed over there.

 **PocketfullofSunshine:** Go to bed Jason.

 **DudeBro:** Ugh FINEEEE


	12. Chapter 12

**2:12 Pm**

**WiseGrill**  Opened the chat **Fish are friends not food**

 **WiseGrill:** Percy 

 **WiseGrill:** Percy help

 **SeaweedBrian:** I can't help if I don't know what you need help with.

 **WiseGrill:** Piper's asking me all these things about my wedding??

 **WiseGrill:** I don't even have a girlfriend??

 **SeaweedBrian:** Lol

 **WiseGrill:** THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

 **SeaweedBrian:** How?

 **WiseGrill:** You told everyone about the apple.

 **SeaweedBrian:** Actually Will did.

 **WiseGrill:** Still. 

 **WiseGrill:** I love Piper but if I have to hear,

 **WiseGrill:** What color she thinks would compliment my skin tone and hair,

 **WiseGrill:** ONE MORE TIME

 **SeaweedBrian:** Just run.

 **WiseGrill:** Truly a great plan

 **WiseGrill:** So great they'll make a movie about it.

 **WiseGrill:** Other people will be so inspired by the movie that they will also make a movie,

 **WiseGrill:** Books will be written and generations will forever be changed,

 **WiseGrill:** Statues will be created in your honor, streets and babies will be named after you,

 **WiseGrill:** And your amazing thought provoking plan will go down in history as one of the finest.

 **SeaweedBrian:** I know you're insulting me but that sounds awesome.

 **WiseGrill:** Ugh.

 **WiseGrill:** You are absolutely no help.

 **SeaweedBrian:** Glad to be of service.

 **WiseGrill:** UGH.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their names are misspelled on purpose if you were wondering. I am horrible with making funny names.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DetectivePikachu: I apricot this plan
> 
> DetectivePikachu: Approve* damn 
> 
> DudeBro: Apricot.
> 
> SeaWEED: Apricot
> 
> MINDBLOWN: Apricot 😂
> 
> SusPecks: I hate you right now but 
> 
> SusPecks: Apricot

**4:12pm**

**SeaWEED** Opened the chat  **MurderMystery**

 **SeaWEED:** So my mom and Paul are going out for their anniversary on Saturday.

 **SeaWEED:** They need someone to babysit.

 **SeaWEED:** any of you free?

 **DudeBro:** Why can’t you do it?

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Don’t

 **SeaWEED:** I’ll be busy doing something else 😉

 **MINDBLOWN:** oh my gods Percy

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Told you.

 **SusPecks:** You are so lucky Nico’s not on.

 **DudeBro:** Still didn’t answer my question?

 **DetectivePikachu:** it’s probably something dumb

 **SeaWEED:** Me and Nico weren't able to celebrate our own anniversary a few weeks ago

 **SusPecks:** Didn’t you go out to dinner?

 **SeaWEED:** And we got interrupted by a chimera.

 **SeaWEED:** Ten of them.

 **SeaWEED:** Damn things

 **DetectivePikachu:** So you're going out again?

 **DetectivePikachu:** weeks later??

 **SeaWEED:** Will wouldn’t let us out of camp.

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** I stand by that statement

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Nico had a deep ten inch gash on his side and you were bleeding heavily from your leg.

 **DudeBro:** Ouch.

 **MINDBLOWN:** It wasn’t pretty.

 **SeaWEED:** We were fine

 **SeaWEED:** We’ve had worse.

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** You couldn’t walk without limping

 **SeaWEED:** See? Fine.

 **SusPecks:** I’m free on Saturday

 **DetectivePikachu:** Me too

 **MINDBLOWN:** You’re also in Iowa?

 **DetectivePikachu:** ITS SO BORING HERE!!

 **DetectivePikachu:** Nothing but fields and farms where we are!

 **DetectivePikachu:** I need civilization.

 **SeaWEED:** Ignoring Thalia’s mental break down.

 **SeaWEED:** I have an Idea

 **DudeBro:** That never turns out well

 

 **SeaWEED** Has added **LibrarianKink**

 

 **LibrarianKink:** Oh my gods Percy.

 **LibrarianKink:** Please change my name.

 **SeaWEED:** Just stating a fact 😉 

 **SusPecks:** Oh my gods perce is that-

 **LibrarianKink:** Hey Annabeth!

 **DetectivePikachu:** Hi.

 **SusPecks:** Uh

 **SusPecks:**  hi

 **SusPecks:** lou

 **Suspecks:** hello

 **DudeBro:** Annabeth is broke lol

 **MINDBLOWN:** She can’t function anymore 😂

 **SusPecks:** SGUT UP

 **SusPecks:** SHUT UP*

 **SeaWEED:** SGUT UP

 **MINDBLOWN:** SGUT UP

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** SGUT UP

 **DudeBro:** SGUT UP

 **DetectivePikachu:** SGUT UP

 **SusPecks:** I hate you all.

 **SusPecks** : Except you Lou!

 **LibrarianKink:** Aww I love you too

 **SusPecks:** I

 **SeaWEED:** Now you really broke her

 **SeaWEED:** Any way I was hoping you were free on Saturday?

 **LibrarianKink:** Me?

 **SeaWEED:** Yup

 **LibrarianKink:** Well I don’t have anything planned.

 **SusPecks:** Percy!

 **SeaWEED:** Great! Then you can help Annabeth babysit my sister this weekend.

 **DetectivePikachu:** I apricot this plan

 **DetectivePikachu:** Approve* damn

 **DudeBro:** Apricot.

 **SeaWEED:** Apricot

 **MINDBLOWN:** Apricot 😂

 **SusPecks:** I hate you right now but

 **SusPecks:** Apricot

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Apricot.

 **LibrarianKink:** Apricot.

 **DetectivePikachu:** I hate you all.

 **SeaWEED:** Anyway you okay with babysitting?

 **LibrarianKink:** Sure?

 **LibrarianKink:** If Annie’s okay with it

 **SusPecks:** YES

 **SusPecks:** I mean

 **SusPecks:** That sounds great

 **LibrarianKink:** 😊

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** I am thriving right now.

 **DudeBro:** What the fuck Piper.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** Let me bask in this for a moment.

 **DetectivePikachu:** you show up just to act all creepy...

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** CAN YOU BLAME ME?

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UPP 😭

 **SusPecks:** Why am I friends with all of you?

 **LibrarianKink:** Cause you love us ❤️

 **SusPecks:** I

 **MINDBLOWN:** Ha you broke her again

 **LibrarianKink:** Annie are you okay?

 **SeaWEED:** SO ANNIE ARE YOU OKAY

 **POCKETFULLOFSUNSHINE:** Now you’ve done it

 **MINDBLOWN:** ARE YOU OKAY ANNIE

 **DudeBro:** ANNIE ARE YOU OKAY?

 **DetectivePikachu:** Isn’t that song about murder???

 **PocketFullofSunshine:** Yep

 **SeaWEED:** SO ARE YOU OKAY ANNIE?

 **MINDBLOWN:** ARE YOU OKAY ANNIE

 **SeaWEED:** YOUVE BEEN HIT BY

 **MINDBLOWN:** YOUVE BEEN HIT BY

 **DudeBro** : A SMOOTH CRIMINAL

 **SusPecks:** I’m leaving.

 **LibrarianKink:** You wanna spar?

 **SusPecks:** YES

 **SusPecks:** I mean

 **SusPecks:** Alright sure

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** can I come?

 **SusPecks:** No.

 **SusPecks:** none of you can come.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** 😢

 **SeaWEED:** Rude I just got you a date

 **SusPecks:** It’s not a date SGUT up Percy!

 **SusPecks:** Shut up* fucking autocorrect.

 **LibrarianKink:** 😶

 **DetectivePikachu:** Don’t worry Annie’s in denial right now.

 **SusPecks:** I’m not!

 **LibrarianKink:** oh okay.

 **SusPecks:** 😔 I give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery comes to a close! I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I wasn't planning on revealing it was lou for another one or two chapters but figured it'd be fine. I hope Lou wasn't too OOC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff just pure fluff.

**2:32 Pm**

**~Leo~**  sent a message to  **Will** ❤️

 

 **~Leo~:** Hey

 **~Leo~:** What do you think our ship name would be??

 ** **Will** ❤️:** ?

 ** **Will** ❤️:** do I want to know??

 **~Leo~:** No seriously!

 **~Leo~:** Percy And Nico’s would be like

 **~Leo~:** Pernico? Nercy? Something like that

 **~Leo~:** And frank and hazel would def be Frazel

 **~Leo~:** Which sounds like a type of coffee tbh

 **~Leo~:** Jason And piper would be like

 **~Leo~:** Pison or Jiper or japer

 ** **Will** ❤️:** All of those sound weird

 **~Leo~:** Don’t know about Annabeth and lou

 **~Leo~:** Oh oh

 **~Leo~:** Theyna! For Reyna and Thalia!

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Do I want to ask about us?

 **~Leo~:** That’s What I was asking!!

 **~Leo~:** Would it be lill or weo?

 ** **Will** ❤️:** I hate both of those.

 **~Leo~:** Wileo?

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Do we need a ship name?

 ** **Will** ❤️:** What even got you on this topic??

 **~Leo~:** The Aphrodite cabin

 **~Leo~:** I overheard them making up names for all the couples around camp

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Ahhh

 **~Leo~:** Oh what about firefighter?

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Leo

 ** **Will** ❤️:** I love you but if you make that our ship name so help me

 **~Leo~:** okay first off-

 **~Leo~:**  ❤️ love you too 

 **~Leo~:** second whyyy?

 **~Leo~:** I thought it fit

 ** **Will** ❤️:** how

 **~Leo~:** We both deal with fire?

 **~Leo~:** I mean your more sunlight but the sun is a big ball of fire right?

 **~Leo~:** So technically

 ** **Will** ❤️:** no

 **~Leo~:** 😖

 **~Leo~:** What about SolDez Or Valace?

 ** **Will** ❤️:** I don’t like those either...

 **~Leo~:** You try then 😤

 ** **Will** ❤️:** hmm

 ** **Will** ❤️:** how about

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Leo Solace?

 **~Leo~:** That’s so boring!

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Maybe but I like it

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Since it means I can see you with my last name all the time 😉

 **~Leo~:** oh my gods that’s so cheesy

 ** **Will** ❤️:** You’re blushing

 **~Leo~:** I am.

 ** **Will** ❤️:** I can leave in like thirty minutes

 ** **Will** ❤️:** Want to meet up at the bunker?

 **~Leo~:** Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I actually like SolDez and Valace they sound so cool.
> 
> P.S I wrote this chapter while sick so I apologize if it's bad.


	15. The Kiss Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is having a mental break down, lou is crying and Percy, Nico and Will are dragged along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> WiseGrill - Annabeth  
> SeaweedBrian/Mio Amore - Percy  
> DeadOrAlive/Babe - Nico  
> IhaveCaligynephilia - Lou Ellen  
> SunShineAndRainBoys - Will
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I wasn't prepared for a multiple chat chapter. Next chapter might be a few days.

**4:13pm Saturday**

**WiseGrill** Opened the chat  **Fish are friends not food**

 **WiseGrill:** Percy

 **WiseGrill:** I have died and gone to heaven

 **SeaweedBrian:** Congrats I huess

 **SeaweedBrian:** guess

 **WiseGrill:** Thank you 

 **WiseGrill:** I still can't believe it.

 **SeaweedBrian:** Are you gonna tell me why you died?

 **WiseGrill:** Lou kissed me.

 **WiseGrill:** I just

 **WiseGrill:** I'm so happry rn?

 **SeaweedBrian:** Well i'm happry for you too

 **WiseGrill:** I was gonna correct that but i'm just really happy

 **WiseGrill:** so i wont

 **SeaweedBrian:** Why did she even kiss you??

 **WiseGrill:** I dont know

 **WiseGrill:** I was just setting your sister down to sleep and she just

 **WiseGrill:** Tugged me out of the room and kissed me??

 **WiseGrill:** It surprised me so much i just ran away?

 **WiseGrill:** and now IM NOW HIDING IN THE BATHROOM

 **WiseGrill:** PERCY WHAT DO I DOOO

 

........

 **IhaveCaligynephilia** Opened the chat  ** **WHAT DO I DO!?****

 ** **IhaveCaligynephilia:**** I SCREWED UP!

 **DeadOrAlive:** What did you do now?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Do we even want to know?

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I KISSED ANNABETH

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** AND NOW SHE'S HIDING IN THE BATHROOM

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** She won't come out?

 **DeadOrAlive:** YOU KISSED ANNABETH!?!?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Holy shit.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** WHAT DO I DOOO

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**SeaweedBrian:** First off, Calm the fuck down.

 **WiseGrill:** HOWWW

 **SeaweedBrian:** Deep breath? I dont know

 **WiseGrill:** Right right

 

........

 **Babe** Opened the chat  **Love of my life**

 **Babe:** Is annabeth texting you too?

 **Mio amore:** Yes.

 **Mio amore:** Sorry about the date.

 **Babe:** nah it's cool.

 **Babe:** You just have to make it up to me later

 **Mio Amore:** im sure I can figure something out.

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** Im crying

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** What is wrong with me

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Why did you even kiss her?

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** She just

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** Looked so beautiful?

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** And seeing her smile as she rocked Julie to sleep just got to me??

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I just couldn't handle it.

 **DeadOrAlive:** Oh my gods youre such a useless lesbian.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I know

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** She apologizing through the door

 **WiseGrill:** Percy what do i do??

 **SeaweedBrian:** it took me months to ask nico out.

 **SeaweedBrian:** and even then it was because you and jason couldnt handle our

 **SeaweedBrian:** "Stupid oblivious gay asses"

 **WiseGrill:** Ugh, I need new friends.

 

........

**Chat: Love of my life**

**Babe:** Lou is crying

 **Mio Amore:** Annie is too.

 **Babe:** And they called us oblivious.

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**DeadOrAlive:** Man up women!

 **DeadOrAlive:** No point in getting all angsty

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Says the emo kid.

 **DeadOrAlive:** For the last time I AM NOT EMO

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** says the emo kid.

 **DeadOrAlive:** I know annabeths number

 **DeadOrAlive:** I will not hesitate to send her embarrassing photos of you.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** What photos??

 **SunShinAndRainBoys:** You shouldnt have asked.

 **DeadOrAlive:** (LastHolloween.Img)

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I THOUGHT YOU DELETED THAT

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** How am I supposed to face her now??

 **SeaweedBrian:** Open the door?

 **WiseGrill:** And then what

 **SeaweedBrian:** Talk to her like a normal person??

 **WiseGrill:** This is serious Percy!!

 

........

**Chat: Love of my life**

**Mio Amore:** Our friends are idiots.

 **Babe:** Agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, i'm just gonna be over here freaking out about writing multiple chats at the same time. Why do I do this to myself.


	16. The kiss Pt.2

**5:22 pm Saturday**

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** MOVING ON

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I still don't know what to do

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Apologize?

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I have!

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** She didn't reply.

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** Percyyy

 **WiseGrill:** I think I screwed this up.

 **SeaweedBrian:** I think your overreacting

 **SeaweedBrian:** It was just a kiss.

 **WiseGrill:** With the girl I like WHO I RAN AWAY FROM!!!

 

........

**Chat: Love of my life**

**Babe:** Lou is still freaking out

 **Babe:** She thinks she screwed up

 **Mio Amore:** So does Annabeth.

 **Babe:** I can see why our friends were so done with us.

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**SunShineAndRainBoys:** Maybe she's just startled?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** You did say you kissed her out of no where.

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** UGHHH 

 **DeadOrAlive:** Have you tried texting her?

 

........

 **Louuu** sent a message to  **ANNIEEE**

 **Louuu:** Hey 

 **Louuu:** I'm sorry

 **Louuu:** Will you come out?

 **Louuu:** We can forget this even ever happened.

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** She's not replying??

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** SHE HATES ME

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Just take a deep breath.

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** She texted me!

 **WiseGrill:** She said we can just forget she kissed me??

 **WiseGrill:** I-

 **SeaweedBrian:** Do you want to forget?

 **WiseGrill:** No.

 **WiseGrill:** She kissed me and it made me happy.

 **SeaweedBrian:** enough to run away.

 **WiseGrill:** Percy!

 

........

**Chat: Love of my life**

**Mio Amore:** Is lou upset?

 **Babe:** Yeah

 **Babe:** She thinks annabeth hates her now

 **Mio Amore:** Annie thinks lou hates her now too.

 **Babe:** Girls are so weird.

 **Babe:** I am so glad I am gay.

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**SeaweedBrian:** Just tell her

 **WiseGrill:** Tell her what?

 **SeaweedBrian:** That the kiss made you happy?

 **SeaweedBrian:** If this was me you would have said avoiding the problem will only make it worse.

 **WiseGrill:** I hate when i'm right.

 **SeaweedBrian:** Talk to her

 

........

**Chat: Louuu, ANNIEEE**

  **ANNIEEE:** I'm sorry.

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?  
**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** SHE TEXTED ME 

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** FINALLY PROGRESSSSS

 

........

**Chat: Louuu, ANNIEEE**

**Louuu** **:** Why are you apologizing??

 **ANNIEEE:** Because I ignored you when i shouldnt have

 **Louuu:** I UPSET YOU ITS FINEEE!!

 **ANNIEEE:** YOU DIDN'T UPSET ME!

 **Louuu:** Youre hiding in the bathroom??

 **Louuu:** And looked super embarrassed after i kissed you?

 **ANNIEEE:** I was embarrassed but not for the reason you think...

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** Oh my gods she's really upset.

 **WiseGrill:**...

 **WiseGrill:** I'm gonna tell her.

 **SeaweedBrian:** FINALLY!

 

........

**Chat: Love of my life**

**Mio Amore:** SHE GONNA DO IT

 **Babe:** FUCKING FINALLY

 

........

**Chat: Louuu, ANNIEEE**

**Louuu:**???

 **ANNIEEE:** The kiss

 **ANNIEEE:** It made me super happy

 **Louuu:** It did?

 **ANNIEEE:** Yeah.

 **ANNIEEE:** Lou

 **ANNIEEE:** Lou i really like you

 **ANNIEEE:** Like really like you.

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** OH MY GODS I DID IT

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:**  I THINK ANNABETH JUST CONFESSED!???

 **IhaveCaligynephilia:** I have died and gone to heaven

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** FINALLY!!

 

........

**Chat: Louuu, ANNIEEE**

**Louuu:** You like me

 **ANNIEEE:** Yeah. I do. A lot.

 **ANNIEEE:** Lou?

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**IhaveCaligynephilia:** OH MY GODS

 

........

**Chat: Louuu, ANNIEEE**

**ANNIEEE:** Was that you who just squealed?

 **Louuu:** Yes

 **ANNIEEE:** I

 **Louuu:** You know how much ive wanted to hear that?

 **Louuu:** A fucking lot.

 **ANIEEE:** Really?

 **Louuu:** Annabeth

 **Louuu:** I like you too

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**WiseGrill:** Lou just confessed to me??

 **WiseGrill:** I don't know how to process this??

 **SeaweedBrian:** Kiss her.

 

........

**Chat: WHAT DO I DO!?**

**SunShineAndRainBoys:** Are you okay?

 **DeadOrAlive:** Do you have a girlfriend now?

 **SunShineAndRainBoys:** Are you still alive?

 

........

**Chat: Fish are friends not food**

**SeaweedBrian:** Annie?

 **SeaweedBrian:** Did you actually do it?

 **SeaweedBrian:** Im so proud of you.

 

........

 **9:45 AM** **(Sunday, The next day)**

**Chat: MurderMystery**

**SeaWEED:** Annabeth and Lou are dating.

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** FINALLY!!!!

 **DetectivePikachu:** CONGRATS ANNIE!

 **ImnotaPRINCESS:** MY SHIP HAS SAILED!!!

 **DetectivePikachu:** Tho i am still pissed you didnt tell me.

 **DudeBro:** Finally

 **MINDBLOWN:** YAYYYY!

 **PocketfullOfSunShine:** Now I don't have to deal with all that pining.

 **SusPecks:** GUYS

 **GhostKing:** Lou wont stop smiling.

 **SeaWEED:** Neither will Annabeth.

 **SusPecks:** Percy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this chapter but i'm posting it anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a really short chapter that I may or may not have been drunk while writing...

**3:45 Am**

**MINDBLOWN** opened the chat **MurderMystery**

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **PocketFullofSunshine** to **Lovemuffin**

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **SusPecks** to **Checkoutmyboo-ks**

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **GhostKing** to **BoOOooOoo** 👻

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **SeaWEED** to **Ghost hunter** 😉

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **DudeBro** to  **DudeWheresMyCAR?**

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **DetectivePikachu** to **PikaPikaBITCH**

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **ImnotaPRINCESS** to **SugarMommy**

 **MINDBLOWN** changed **MINDBLOWN** to **GiveMeThatSunnyD**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** changed **MurderMystery** to **My**   **Hoesss**

 

 **7:00 Am**

**BoOOooOoo** 👻 opened the chat  **My Hoesss**

**BoOOooOoo** 👻: What the fuck Leo.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**11:56pm**

**GiveMeThatSunnyD** Opened the chat  **My Hoesss**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** If we each had a theme song what would it be?

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** I think mine would be girl on fire.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** no way.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Wheb was the last time you heard that song??

 **DudeWheresMyCAR?:** Whev

 **DudeWheresMyCAR?:** Wheb* damn.

 **Checkoutmyboo-ks:** double whammy

 **Ghost Hunter** 😉 **:** I don’t know about you but Nico would definitely be a Emo song about flowers or something.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Is there even such a song?

 **SugarMommy:** Nico would be that one song where it sounds super sad but the lyrics are all uplifting and happy.

 **Checkoutmyboo-ks:** No he would be that one song that’s all about being grungy and pissed all the time but has a very loving music video.

 **LoveMuffin:** He would be the one song about getting hurt but overcoming all his faults.

 **PikaPikaBitch:** Nico would be that one punk song that at first sounds like the singer is having a mental break down but is really just telling everyone to live their life to the fullest.

 **LibrarianKink:** no he would be that fluffy song about skeletons.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** He would be that one over the top song about hating life and wanting to die while really he’s just mad someone ate his pudding.

 **DudeWhereMyCAR?:** He’s that one song where he sings about people misunderstanding him while he's crying black tears.

 **Ghost Hunter** 😉 **:** He’s that one dramatic song about hating life while he puts on eyeliner.

 **BoOOooOoo** 👻 **:** Wow

 **BoOOooOoo** 👻 **:** I wake up and find I’m being attacked.

 **BoOOooOoo** 👻 **:** Thanks guys.

 **Ghost Hunter** 😉 **:** Aw you know I love you!

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** We should sleep, we have capture the flag tomorrow.

 **BoOOooOoo** 👻 **:** I know what you’re doing Annabeth but I’m super tired so I’ll let it slide just this once.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** ❤️

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** Also Percy would be the song that's just him screaming and cursing his life for a full ten minutes. 

 **Ghost Hunter 😉:** I hate how correct you are.

**BoOOooOoo👻: 😘**

 

**1:12am**

**GiveMeThatSunnyD** Opened the chat  **My Hoesss**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** HEY WAIT

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** WE NEVER FIGURED OUT THE OTHER SONGS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two if people like this enough. Also sorry for the shit ending, Like Nico I am very tired.
> 
> The last part of this comment "DudeWhereMyCAR?: He’s that one song where he sings about people misunderstanding him while he's crying black tears." Is a reference to "when the party's over" by Billie Eilish. I realized after I wrote it done how perfect the song was for Nico. It's fine if you disagree, I've only heard the song a couple of times.
> 
> P.S It's only the last part "-While he's crying black tears." That is the reference.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has weird dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: they talk about Sex and Threesomes but it's not graphic.

**5:30 am**

**Ghost Hunter😉** Opened the chat  **My Hoess**

 **Ghost Hunter** 😉 **:** I had a weird dream that Nico and I had a threesome 

 **Ghost Hunter** 😉 **:** With Tom riddle

 **Ghost hunter** 😉 **:** I-

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Isnt that lord voldishorts from harry potter?

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** it is.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** What the fuck Percy.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** I'm not having a threesome with a fictional character.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Fic-sexual

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** Definitely not with one that turns into a creepy snake man.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Creepy snake man.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** So you'd be okay with me sleeping with Kristen Stewart but Snake man is where you draw the line?

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** Kristen Stewart is at least real and still wouldn't sleep with you so i'm good.

 **Ghost Hunter😉: 😢** So cruel

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** Why the hell would you want to sleep with Kristen Stewart?

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Why.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** I get it man

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** It was the only celebrity Nico would agree too.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** I wanted Indiana Evans but Nico said no.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Who??

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** She's an actress in some mermaid show Percy watched while babysitting.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** Of course she is.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** Nico wanted to sleep with Zac Efron after watching High school musical.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** Yeah but who hasn't wanted to?

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Aye!

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Corbin bleu was the one I wanted to step on me.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** No it was defiantly Ashley Tisdale.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** She's gorgeous.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** Can we go back to the fact that Percy had dream sex with a fictional character?

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** Also I would def make out with the actress who played the piano girl.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** And you thought you were straight. 

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** It doesn't seem to matter anyway.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** Nico won't agree to the threesome.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** HE'S A FICTIONAL CHARACTER

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** HOW THE FUCK WOULD THAT EVEN WORK?

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** IT WONT WITH THAT ATTITUDE

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** It wouldn't work period Percy.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** Let me dream woman.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Will just asked why I was laughing so hard.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** So I showed him the chat and he just face palmed I-

 **PikaPikaBItch:** OOOooh you're with WILL rn 😏

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:**.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Percy wants to have sex with a fictional character.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** IT WAS A DREAM.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** And never going to happen.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** Wow I come here to have a good time and get attacked.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** Well you certainly wanted to come.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Oh my gods Annie! I-

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** BURNN

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** You deserved that.

 **Ghost Hunter😉:** I need new friends.

 

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks** Changed  **Ghost Hunter😉** to **FictionalCharactersAreMyKink**

 

 **FictionalCharactersAreMyKink:** I'm going back to bed.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** Try not to dream about any more threesomes.

 **FictionalCharactersAreMyKink:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did have a weird threesome dream about Tom/Nico/Percy last night and I just- It was super weird.
> 
> It was young Tom Riddle too, Like 16-17 year old Tom Riddle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is High and maybe a little drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a chapter! Don’t know when the next update might be. Few weeks at least... we’ll see. 
> 
> P.s it’s one am and I should be sleeping but instead I wrote this piece of shit. What am I doing with my life?

**4:15 pm**

**LoveMuffin** Opened the chat  **My Hoesss**

 **LoveMuffin:** Forgive me father for I have sinned

 **LoveMuffin:** Real hard 

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:**?

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Do I wanna know

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** probably not

 **LoveMuffin:** Leo is is fucking hot oh my shit

 **FictionalCharactersAreMyKink:** DID LEO GET YOU FUCKING HIFH

 **DudeWheresMyCAR?:** hifh 😂

 **FictionalCharactersAreMyKink:** shut up virgin

 **DudeWheresMyCAR?:** I should hope I’m a virgin 

 **LoveMuffin:** I’m not

 **LoveMuffin:** did you know Leo has this spot under his ears that makes him Moab

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** first off, Moab 

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** second OH MY FUCKING GODS WILL I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT!

 **SugarMommy:** Weed makes will very talkative 

 **SugarMommy:** good to know.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** sometimes you absolutely terrify me Piper.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** she terrifies everyone.

**SugarMommy: 😟**

**FictionalCharactersAreMyKink:** we just gonna ignore that Will is high??

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** speaking of hes been pretty quiet 

 **DudeWheresMyCAR:** Did he die nico?

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** why the hell should I know?

 **LoveMuffin:** Leo is jut the absoulutely the cutest sexiest hotest person i have ever met he just is so cute and adorable and so caring and fuck i love him so much i cant put it into words like hiw can some as perct and amzing as him EXIST its just isnt fair i love so much

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** So,Will is definitely high.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** And maybe also a little drunk.

 **LoveMuffin:** I love Leo ❤️❤️😍😘

 **DudeWheresMyCAR?:** Im definitely screen shotting this and showing him tomorrow.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** im so gonna be there 

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Where even is leo? 

 **LoveMuffin:** Leo the love of my life is passed out on the bench from working so long

 **LoveMuffin:** he should sleep more ye stays up way to late and barely eats enough and Nico you should bring him more food better yet I will bring him more food and we can eat together! 

 **SugarMommy:** im tearing up

 **FictionalCharactersAreMyKink:** Hey Will did you steal my blueberry pancakes last week?

 **LoveMuffin:** yes they wrte delcicious i dont regert it

 **DudeWheresMyCAR?** changed  **LoveMuffin**  to  **NORegerts**

 **NORegerts** changed **DudeWheresMyCAR?** to **Super-Ace-Man**

 **Super-Ace-Man:** What.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** Surprisingly Fitting.

 **Super-Ace-Man:** What.

 **CheckoutmyBoo-ks:** This is a great day.

 **NORegerts** changed  **CheckoutmyBoo-ks** to  **WordGurl**

 **WordGurl:** This is a great day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...honestly don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I write while sick and sleep deprived.

**2:15 am**

**GiveMeThatSunnyD** Opened the chat  **My Hoesss**

 **GiveMethatSunnyD:** GUYS

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** GUYSSSS

 **Super-Ace-Man:** What Leo?

 **WordGurl:** IT IS THREE AM

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Technically 2 

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** You better have a good reason to wake me up

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** We're leaving early tomorrow.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Okay but just imagine-

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Peter Parker with a British accent.

 **Super-Ace-Man:** Isn't that just Tom holland?

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Yes but no.

 **WordGurl:** It may be the sleep deprivation talking but,

 **WordGurl:** He may be onto something here.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** This is why I am up at three am?

 **Super-Ace-Man:** 2

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** its 2

 **WordGurl:** Peter Parker with a British accent would be hilarious.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** See? Annie gets it.

 **WordGurl:** Don't call me Annie.

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** specially if Peter just unconsciously starts talking with an accent when angry or upset or something.

 **WordGurl:** And everybody around him is so confused but his aunt is just like-

 **WorldGurl:** "It happens sometimes. I learned to deal with it."

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** I can't stop laughngi

 **Super-Ace-Man:** Oh what if he just suddenly starts saying bloody hell and mate

 **WordGurl:** "Bloody hell Tony! I said I need a flat head screwdriver mate, not a philips." 

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "Peter? What is wrong with you? Why are you eating scones and biscuits with tea?"

 **WordGurl:** "It's tea time Mate. Would you fancy a cuppa?"

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** I can't omfgs

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "Peter. Why are you putting jelly in your tea?"

 **WordGurl:** "Because it's jam tea."

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "Peter. Why do you keep calling fries, chips?"

 **WordGurl:** "You wouldn't understand, mate."

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "Peter. Why are you dunking your cookies into your tea?"

 **WordGurl:** "They're biscuits actually."

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** I'm dying

 **Super-Ace-Man:** "Peter. You're friends and I are worried about you."

 **WordGurl:** "Don't see why mate. I'm feeling fine."

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "Peter. Last week you called me and said you were knackered and need a cuppa before you went to bed."

 **WordGurl:** "And?"

 **Super-Ace-Man:** "I don't know how to say this but I think you're turning British."

 **WordGurl:** "That's rubbish, innit."

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "You say cheerio whenever you leave."

 **Super-Ace-Man:** "You have tea everyday at what you call tea time."

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "You called the bathroom the loo just an hour ago."

 **WordGurl:** "That's bollocks."

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** My ribs hurt

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "You called Steve Fit."

 **Super-Ace-Man:** "You told Flash to bugger off."

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** "You've been drinking tea this whole time."

 **WordGurl:** "Okay I may be using a little bit of British slang and drink tea but that doesn't mean i'm turning British!"

 **Super-Ace-Man:** "You've been talking in a British accent this whole time."

 **WordGurl:** "I have? Bugger."

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** I CANTS OMFG MY RIBBSS

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** IM CRYING

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** I woke up to Percy laughing his ass off.

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** And this is why?

 **BoOOooOoo👻:** What the fuck.

 **WordGurl:** "You just wouldn't understand Mate. It's a British thing."

 

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **My Hoesss** to  **It's a British thing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is kinda abrupt but I can't think off a better way to end it and I am laughing too hard to even try.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a short chapter.

**3:23 pm**

**GiveMeThatSunnyD** Opened the chat **It's a British thing.**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** Every thing changed when the fire nation attacked.

 **WordGurl:** Are you the fire nation or the one getting attacked in this scenario? 

 **Super-Ace-Man:** I had one cookie!

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD:** ONE COOKIE TOO MANY!!! 😣

 **SugarMommy:** I can make more?

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** You made cookies?

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** WITH OUT ME THERE!?

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** BLASPHEMY!

 **Ghost Hunter 😉:** That's what you get heading off to america without us.

 **WordGurl:** We're all in America.

 **WordGurl:** We're Americans.

 **LibrairianKink:** I thought you were lesbian??

 **WordGurl:** I'm an American Lesbian.

 **Ghost Hunter 😉** Changed **WordGurl** to  **AmericanLesbian**

 **AmericanLesbian:**...I walked right into that one.

 **PikaPikaBITCH:** I still want cookies.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!! Sorry I haven't posted in a minute. It's been a bit of a hectic month for me. Hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it?

**12:00 AM**

**GiveMeThatSunnyD** Opened  **It's a British thing**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **BoOOooOoo👻** To  **KeithButMoreEmo**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **Ghost Hunter 😉** To  **Katara**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed **AmericanLesbian** To  **LesBean**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed **Super-Ace-Man** To  **Souperboy**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **NORegerts** To **Red** **M &M**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **SugarMommy** To  **YASSSQUEEENNNN**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **PikaPikaBitch** To **PIKAAAA**

 **GiveMeThatSunnyD** Changed  **GiveMeThatSunnyD** To  **LanceButGayer**  

 **LanceButGayer** Changed  **It's a British thing** To  **HAPPY PURRIDE MONTH!!**

**LanceButGayer:**
    
    
    According to all known laws
    of aviation,
    
      
    there is no way a bee
    should be able to fly.
    
      
    Its wings are too small to get
    its fat little body off the ground.
    
      
    The bee, of course, flies anyway
    
      
    because bees don't care
    what humans think is impossible-

**6:11 Am**

**LesBean** Opened  **HAPPY PURRIDE MONTH!!**

 **LesBean:** Leo.

 **LesBean:** WHY DID YOU SEND THE ENTIRE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT THAT MEME IS SO OLD!

 **LanceButGayer:** Yes.

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** I don't think that was a yes or no question.

 **LanceButGayer:** Yes.

 **Katara:** Happy pride month.

 **Katara:** I love Nico Di'angelo and only Nico Di'angelo.

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** Awe thks 

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** WHAT THE FUCK IS MY NAME LEO

 **RedM &M: **You gotta admit that it fits..

 **RedM &M: **But what does my name mean?

 **LanceButGayer:** Well Obvi

 **LanceButGayer:** Red M&Ms are de bomb

 **Katara:** GAsp what is this slander!? 

 **PIKAAAA:** No he's right it fits

 **Katara:** I WAS TALKING ABOUT WILLS NAME!

 **LanceButGayer:** What bout it? Red M&M's are the best.

 **Katara:** I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH LIES ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER!

 **LanceButGayer:** OH YEHA WELL YOUR MOMS A HO-

 **LanceButGayer: -** nestly very cool amazing women and I would never insult her best mom ever

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** Yeah she is pretty great

 **PIKAAAA:** Not gonna lie I love sally

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** Agree

 **LesBean:** absolute queen

 **SouperBoy:** She makes the best cookies

 **Katara:** NO I mENA YEAH SHES AWESOME DONT TRY TO DISTRACT ME 

 **Katara:** EVERYONE KNOWS BLUE M&MS ARE THE BEST

 **LesBean:** It's all chocolate. The colors mean absolutely nothing.

 **LanceButGayer:** LE GASP LIES!! RED ARE THE BEST!

 **SouperBoy:** I like the green ones.

 **Katara:** SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH 

 **PIKAAAA:** Does it really matter?

 **Katara:** Yes cause everyone knows anything blue is automatically Superior

 **LanceButGayer:** *Gasps in gay* THEY WHAT NOW

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** Oh shit, Here we go again.

 **LesBean:** Boys Boys you're both pretty

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** I think Percy is writing a novel...

 **SouperBoy:** *Peeks over Leo's shoulder* Think he is too

 **PIKAAAA:** Please never do that again.

 **SouperBoy:** *Looks up with teary eyes* W-Why N-not? *Grabs your hand with a pout*

 **LesBean:** Oh my gods

 **PIKAAAA:** GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFFFFF

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** *Ties Jason up and shoves him into the closet* Nothing to see here folks! 

 **SouperBoy:** *Looks at my girlfriend in betrayal* I-I thought you loved m-me!?

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** You done fucked up *Grabs duck tape and uses it to tape Jason's mouth shut and ignores the muffled screaming*

 **SouperBoy:** *Crying because I was Betrayed by my own girlfriend*

 **LesBean:** Can I delete friends in real life?

 **RedM &M: **That's considered murder

 **LesBean:** And?

 **Katara:** How DARE YE THINK SO LITTLE OF BLUE M&MS! I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you just admit that blue M&Ms are superior I'll let you go now and that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you.

 **LanceButGayer:** No.

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** YOU TOOK FOREVER JUST TO WRITE ONE DAMN WORD!!??

 **LanceButGayer:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** Good luck Percy just left the room

 **LanceButGayer:** I ant no scared of a blue M&M lovionsd

 **LesBean:** Oh my gods he ded

 **SouperBoy:** Rest in pieces

 **PIKAAAA:** It's piece

 **SouperBoy:** I know what I said.

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** Hey, Percy. Please keep him alive until he finishes my new purse

 **LesBean:** He's making you a purse?

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** ITS GONNA BE GLORIOUS FULL OF WEAPONS AND GLAZED DONUTS

 **PIKAAAA:** Well fuck now I gotta see this.

 **KeithButMoreEmo:** Percy has asked me to inform you that Leo is not dead and will be able to complete your purse

 **RedM &M: **That sounded ominous. Do I have to come get my boyfriend?

 **KeithButMoreEmo:**...yes

 **LesBean:** More importantly-

 **LesBean:** Are the glazed donuts chocolate?

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** You mean the only kind?

 **SouperBoy:** MMMP MMF MMMH MMF

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** LIES ONLY CHOCOLATE DONUTS EXIST

 **SouperBOY:** *Looks at Piper in horror* MMPH MMF MMHH MMF!

 **YASSSQUEEENNNN:** *Narrows eyes* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?

 **LesBean:** Oh shit, Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went off the rails real quick :'D It was supposed to be a pride month chapter lmao


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names-  
> EmoBirb - Nico  
> WaterTRIBE - Percy  
> Flaming - Leo  
> Hot - Thalia  
> Cheeto - Annabeth  
> Soupboy - Jason

**10:32 Pm**

**EmoBirb** opened the chat  **Flaming Hot Cheetos**

 **EmoBirb:** I AM PISSED

 **EmoBirb:** I AM BEYOND PISSED 

 **SoupBoy:** What happened?

 **WaterTRIBE:** Nico nearly decked a girl

 **Hot:** Why? 

 **EmoBirb:** Okay so Percy and I went to the movies for a date since that new super hero movie came out and Percy just had to see it

 **EmoBirb:** And we headed to the snack place to get some snacks but this little girl nearly dropped all her popcorn so percy went to go help her and 

 **Flaming:** Snack place

 **EmoBirb:** THE FUCKING GIRL BEHIND THE COUNTER LEANS OVER AND SAYS

 **EmoBirb:** "Your bothers hot."

 **EmoBirb:** So I said "Hes not my brother."

 **EmoBirb:** She just shrugs and says "Your friend then whatever. Think I could get his number?"

 **EmoBirb:** Of course I stare her down and reply "No. He's taken."

 **EmoBirb:** She shrugs again and says to me "And? if his girlfriend cared she would be here right now and not you."

 **EmoBirb:** "actually.  _I_ do care. so piss off."

 **EmoBirb:** She rolled her eyes at me ROLLED HER EYES "who cares? your not his girlfriend. "

 **EmoBirb:** I couldnt believe her I mean who speaks like that outside of the films? so I say "Yeah i'm his _boyfriend_ So fuck off."

 **EmoBirb:** She laughed "No way. No way are you dating  _That_."

 **EmoBirb:** Uhm excuse you? "Well I am." She smiled back at me and replied "Probably from pity."

 **Hot:** WHAT THE HELL!?

 **Flaming:** Wow

 **Cheeto:** I'm going to kick her ass.

 **SoupBoy:** What happened next?

 **WaterTRIBE:** I came back over and Nico grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me

 **EmoBirb:** I took great pleasure from her look of utter shock when Percy called me babe and asked if I was okay.

 **WaterTRIBE:** I'm pretty sure she nearly screamed

 **EmoBirb:** I may also have gone a little overboard on the pda as we were getting our stuff

 **WaterTRIBE:** I enjoyed it

 **Cheeto:** Of course you did. You got to make out with your boyfriend who usually hates PDA.

 **WaterTRIBE:** I'm not denying taking advantage

 **EmoBirb:** I'm in love with a dork

 **Flaming:** Le gasp! Did nico de angelo just admit to FEELINGS!?

 **EmoBirb:** Hey Leo Meet me at the training ground I need to release some stress 

 **Flaming:** Haha no I'm good

 **Hot:** I don't think that was a question

 **EmoBirb:** That wasn't a question.

 **SoupBoy:** F

 **WaterTRIBE:** THAT MEME IS SO OUTDATED GRACE

 **SoupBoy:** YOUR OUTDATED JACKSON

 **WaterTRIBE:** THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE

 **SoupBoy:** YOUR FACE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE

 **Cheeto:** At least fight near the arena this time. I do not want to explain to Chiron again why you both were covered in mud and shirtless.

 **Hot:** I don't even want to know.

 **Cheeto:** Probably for the best.


End file.
